Minikinds
MiniKinds are side comics that are usually not within the Canon of the main story and differ in length. So far there are 28 MiniKinds. They can be divided into three groups. Short, one page in length stories (which can be found on this page), Long with more than one page and Side Stories with a page count going into double digits. Short MiniKinds Warning! Spoilers and plot revealing descriptions below. Fetch the Stick A short three panel strip featuring Keith finding a stick in his backpack and tossing it away causing Natani to give chase to it. Hairball Trace coughs something up causing Keith to ask if it was a hairball to which trace says Flora must be shedding. Keith says that Flora's fur is orange while the hairball is white. Trace embarrassingly tries to explain causing Keith to say that he doesn't want to know. Horrific Result of Boredom Keith admits that he's never been interested in Laura or Natani and that he's always loved Trace and the two passionately kiss one another. (strictly non-canon) Haircut Flora is giving trace a haircut when she accidentally clips off the triangular shaped part that sticks up causing Trace to state that his head feels lighter suddenly. Trading Halves Trace wakes up one day and discovers that from the waist down he looks like Flora. Flora walks in and then he realizes that his lower half doesn't just look like hers, it is hers. He also notices that she has his lower half to which he states that this will not end well. Forgotten April fool's comic It's essentially a carbon copy of the first page of the actual comic, but with Flora in Trace’s place. At the end, instead of questioning who she is, she says something doesn't feel right. Keith Pantsed Flora says that they are finally at the beach and asks Keith to come and have some fun with her, to which he politely says no. Flora then decides to steal his shorts and runs off with them. Keith orders her to give them back to which she replies to come and get them. Flora's Baby A simple five panel comic where Flora has just given birth to a baby boy. Both Trace and Flora are happy until they see that the baby looks like Keith. Aggressive Flora asks Laura how she and Keith got together in the first place knowing that Basitins like their women aggressive. Laura has a flashback of her and Keith doing “kinky things”, but embarrassed by the memory simply replies that she does not know. Natani and Zen’s Link Zen is teasing Natani about the kiss he shared with Keith when he reminds him that their link works both ways and promptly fills his mind with allegedly dirty images of Keith.http://twokinds.deviantart.com/art/Natani-and-Zen-s-Link-201744597 2 years later, Tom posted a sketch of Keith Naked except for the foot coverings in Zen's thought cloud, with "it's probably the mental image Natani transferred over to him during this comic" and a shortcut to Natani and Zen's Link in the description.http://twokinds.deviantart.com/art/Sketchithon-02-Wearing-Nothin-At-All-354094257 Basitin Black Magic Mike, while accompanied by Evals, gets his hands on a book of Basitin Black Magic and uses it to turn Eric into a woman. Although initially shocked by this turn of events, Eric turns the tables on the duo, chains them up and plans to do something left only to the reader's imagination while Mike asks why they don't think these things through. Just Add Water An animated four panel page where Natani (after using a spell to turn him into a male) decides to go for a swim. Zen warns that the sex change spell reverses in cold water, which it does shortly after Natani’s toes get wet. Just Add Water 2 Just like the first one, this one is also animated, but this time it features Keith and Zen. Zen warns Keith not to go into the water saying that the sex change spell activates in cold water. Keith begins to ask what he is talking about a questioning how they are talking to one another when suddenly (sometime after stepping into the water) he turns into a woman. Catnip Trace tries to play with Flora by throwing a bag of catnip passed her which doesn't really phase her at all. Instead she just simply tackles and hugs him as usual. Replacement Crew Filler This was actually a filler page when it was released. Mike asks who's been controlling the ship this whole time to which Eric replies that they are not to worry and that he's found a suitable replacement for him and Evals. The replacement being the sack of potatoes. Water Five This was released as a bonus sketch for the November 25, 2011 comic. Mike praises Natani for putting the fire out with his Aquamentis spell and asks for a high five to which he obliges him and accidentally soaks him in the process. Nora's Fantasy Just a simple two panel sketch where Lady Nora is having a slightly perverted fantasy involving her being tied up and Trace proclaiming that he was now going to take her greatest treasure. Raine’s Proof Trying to prove that the Maren with them is a fake, Raine removes Maren's shirt to show that she has no injuries. Unfortunately for Maren (whether the real one or Zen in disguise), she was not wearing a bra under her shirt leaving her breasts exposed to [Database error] and Sythe who both soon agree that Raine should take off Maren's pants to make sure he doesn't have any concealed weapons. Magic Bandages Keith asks Natani how his chest-binding bandages function. Natani explains that while normal binding is "manageable", he needs less restriction when fighting, so he uses a set of bandages enchanted to store his breasts in a pocket dimension. When Keith is confused at the idea of a pocket dimension with just Natani's chest in it, Natani offers a second set of bandages for him to inspect. Keith shoves his arm inside the spare set, leaving Natani with a red face and Keith shouting that he probably shouldn't have the bandages connect to the same pocket space. Long MiniKinds Natani’s Panties After doing his laundry Natani discovers a pair of panties mixed in with his clothes. Musclehead Fight Retcon Supposedly the original version of Flora and Natani’s fight against the arms general. Tentacles of Inappropriateness The group has to find a way around a field of tentacles which only attack women (to Natani's dismay). Misspell A 5 page short set on Eric's ship where Trace, Flora, and Keith learn the importance of not using magic during a storm. The 2013 April Fools Day Special Technically only one page, but it is long enough to be considered two pages. The 2014 April Fools Day Saga A five-part practical joke which horribly backfired. Side Stories The HalfKind A short prologue to a series about a half Human half Keidran girl, a young man and his mansion in between the Human and Keidran districts. A series which would never be but had a great deal in inspiring the comic we have today. Feral Hunger/The Hunger An old 12 page donation incentive about Keith and Trace getting paranoid about Flora going feral out of hunger that has been released to the general public for free. Prank Pixie Panic 24 page full-color comic which was available exclusively through the Kickstarter campaign with a $10 or more pledge. The Dragon Masquerade 32 page full-color comic About Zen and Natani on their first mission since having their minds joined. This was originally supposed to be three separate short stories which were part of the TwoKinds Book Printing Drive but later combined into one big story. References Category:Comic